dappergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Policies
Policies are important to govern your colony effectively. They can be used to negate problems you are currently facing. Government Policy Government Policy lets you determine your relationship with your origin colony, it also unlocks the other policies. Remote Government; All Policies are locked on default, but resources from the origin colony will be available more frequently. Small Council; Allows the player to choose a Green Policy and Hierarchical Policy, the amount of incoming resources from the origin colony decrease slightly. Colonial Government; Allows the player to choose a Reproductive and an Economic and Labour Policy as well as the policies unlocked by Small Council, but resources from the origin colony will be severely limited. Independent Government; Supplies are no longer available, but Independent Government will increase happiness significantly. Hierarchical Policy Hierarchical Policy lets you determine the class system in your new Colony, there are a few to chose from each with advantages and drawbacks. Vigorous Leadership (Orbiter default): ensures your colonists take care of their health, increases health but decrease productivity due to exercise breaks. Specialist Leadership (Europan default); ensures your colonists only train their primary skills, Prestigious jobs increase happiness, while mundane jobs decrease happiness. Productivity is increased, but a colonist cannot change job once a job has been assigned. Academic Leadership; ensures your colonists train their skills, yet it does not necessarily ensure their primary skill is being trained. Academic Leadership increase happiness with skillful colonists, and decease with unskilled colonists. Skills are earned faster but children become adults later. Patriarchal Leadership; (locked with female character) puts men in charge, men will work harder, and women will stay at home with the children. Patriarchal Leadership increases male productivity and Happiness at the severe expense of female productivity and happiness, it also increases reproductivity. Matriarchal Leadership; (locked with male character) puts women in charge, Women work harder in prestigious job, and men work harder in mundane jobs, female productivity and happiness is increased, while male productivity increase, male happiness decrease. Reproduction suffers. Seniority Leadership (Martian default); places the eldest in charge, happiness is increased and productivity decrease with age. Young Colonists will work harder and be more unhappy, while old colonists will work less and be more happy. Economy and Labour Policy Economy and Labour Policy let's you control how Labour is divided and rewarded. Servitude System (default); Everyone owes the colony an amount of working hours each day, the hours can be adjusted, less working hours increase happiness, but decrease productivity, more working hours decrease happiness and increase productivity. Happiness overall is decreased. This Policy allow you to delegate housing to each colonist, but jobs will be automatically delegated depending on the needs of the colony, everything is free and distributed according to needs and supply. Monetary System; Let's you set wages for different jobs, wages allows colonists to buy housing, food and luxuries. High wages means high happiness, while low wages means low happiness. This Policy will allow you to delegate jobs, but colonists will choose their housing themselves depending on their wages. The amount of money in the colony is tied to the amount minerals mined, if the amount of money in the bank is less than the amount of daily wages, productivity and happiness suffer. The daily wages should be slightly higher than the expenditures of the colonists, this allows them to spent a little extra to upgrade housing or spend on entertainment or schooling. Lazy Paradise; No one is working, ever. Increases happiness dramatically while decreasing productivity severely. This policy is relying heavily on having a low amount of consumption or severely buffed productivity. Reproductive Policy Reproductive Policy let's you control how the colony reproduces, you can choose one of three policies. The target population will always match the current space in Residential Pods, and the amount of reproductive control you have allows you to come closer to your target. Love and let live (Martian default); let hormones do their work and rely on love. This policy increase happiness for colonists in general, but is very unreliable in nature, you have very little control over when children are conceived and genetic weakness are not rooted out. Chosen blood; Only let the player chosen colonists reproduce with the chosen partners, this will increase happiness with the chosen, and decrease with the rest. Skills and health is passed on to children. Long live the elite (Europan default); only let the skilled colonists reproduce, this decreases happiness with unskilled colonists, but the children conceived will start with a skill bonus, there are two ways to use this policy, free parings or controlled pairings, controlled pairings will create a big skill bonus in one skill, while free pairings will create two minor skill bonuses in two skills. Live the strong (Orbiter default); Eradicate the sicknesses and genetic weaknesses, this creates healthy children, but decrease happiness among the sickly. Lifespan improves, radiation resistance increases, this is no guarantee for skilled colonists however. Clone Colony; natural reproduction has been replaced with cloning, there will be no evolution of traits as the gene pool is constantly being repeated. Allows the player to choose a few colonists to clone. Reproductive control is at 100% every clone costs a few carbonic-compounds, health is significantly decreased. Green Policy Your Green Policy determine how much you are willing to pollute in order to gain energy, this only affects fuel engines and fusion-pods. A Productive Plan will allow you to gain more energy at the cost of pollution, while a Green Productive Plan will allow you to pollute less, but requires more Energy Pods in order to have the same power output. Productive Power Plan; high pollution/waste output and energy output per Energy Pod. Balanced Power Plan (default); unmodified pollution/waste output and energy output per Energy Pod. Green Power Plan; low pollution/waste output and energy output per Energy Pod. Category:Terraform